


Sleepover Fun

by Alerion15



Series: The Veins Grow In Slow [1]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, UA, and I'm rambling, i think, just read the story, which means Universe Alternate, which should catch on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ayano, do you wanna sleep together?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I just watched episode 1x12 again and this happened, it’s extremely late and I haven’t slept yet, but I hope this drabble is okay.

To say Ayano was shocked was an understatement, in reality she felt like all the blood in her body had rushed to her face and her heart was going to explode from out her chest. Recovering quickly she tried to say something while also ignoring that voice in the back of her head that told her to say yes.

"Go to sleep already!" was what eventually came out. She heard Kyoko groan and then it was silent. Ayano tried to calm her hammering heart from the unexpected question and the,  _provocative_ images it provided. After a while her heart slowed and Ayano began to relax, she started to drift her eyes shut as she waited for sleep to overtake her.

The silence was broken by the sound of shuffling and the muffled sound of a groan. Ayano slowly opened her eyes as she tried to figure out what had knocked the wind out of her. When her eyes finally opened she noticed the form of the blond haired otaku sitting on top of her stomach.

"T-T-Toshino Kyoko what are you doing?" she whisper yelled, in return Kyoko just gave her a confused look, "Well I wanted to sleep with you but you never answered my question."

"I told you to go to sleep!"

"And I tried, really I did but I couldn't so I decided to come snuggle with you." Kyoko replied happily

"But, but, but-" Ayano tried to find some way out of this but her brain wasn't cooperating with her at the moment.

"What, do you not want to snuggle?" No she was pouting, this just wasn't fair, how can Ayano say no now, not that she really wanted to in the first place.

"Fine but no funny business!" she relented. The blonde smiled moved next to Ayano who decided to turn over, she didn't see the mischievous smile appeared on Kyoko's face. Leaning in close to Ayano's face she gently blew into her ear, and stifled her laugh at the way she squeaked in surprise. Kyoko just couldn't help herself; Ayano was just too cute and too much fun to tease so she went in for the kill.

"Ayano, there's one more thing I want"

"What is it?" she replied still not facing the blonde

"A goodnight kiss"

Ayano whipped around and just gaped at Kyoko and it was possible Ayano's face turned a whole new shade of red and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to find words. Kyoko began to feel a little bad about teasing her so much and began to apologize, "Ayano its okay I was just-" but she was cut off by a warm soft pressure on her lips, before she could even blink Ayano had already pulled back and pulled the covers over her head

"T-t-there's your kiss now go to sleep Toshino Kyoko" Kyoko place two fingers on her lips and smiled at the tingling sensation that was still there, sure she was a little surprised at Ayano's boldness but she wasn't complaining, she finally settled down next to Ayano and drifted off to sleep smile still in place.


End file.
